My son
by Fighter23
Summary: Mike and Rachel are dating. But what happens when she finds out about her son. Go on adventure to see what will happen with Rachel, Mike and her son Ryan. Cherry with Pezberry,Puckleberry,Fabray,Samchel friendship!
1. Finding Out

**Ok so hey guys! This is my first story ever on but I have written some on and my user name for wattpad is Mint23 so go check that out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Mike Chang **

. The minute Ryan walked through that door Rachel knew her high school life was completed. Her relationship with Mike would be done. And she would no longer have friends.

"Mommy! Nana had to come here because her daughter is in the hospital!" Ryan called at Rachel. Rachel picked up Ryan. Everyone in the choir room looked at her.

"Everyone, this is my son. Ryan." Rachel said nervously.

"You have a son? I thought you were a virgin!" Mike said angry. Rachel had remembered her conversation. With Mike the other day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Rachel I have to ask you something." Mike said serious one day when they were walking into their dance class._

"_What is it?" Rachel asked_

"_Are you still a virgin?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_I want to be your first."_

"_You will be." Rachel replied smiling before kissing Mike._

_*End of flashback*_

"I can't believe you lied to me! What other things have you been lying to be about? Are you cheating on me too just like you did with Fidiot?" Mike asked still pissed off. Rachel stopped as tears started to form in her eyes. Rachel put Ryan in Pucks lap.

"Cover his ears." Rachel says. Puck covers Ryan's ears.

"I WAS RAPED!" Rachel says to Mike before running out. Mike can't speak. He messed up. He crossed the line this time.

"Oh this time you did it Dancer boy!" Santana says before running out taking Ryan with her.

With Santana/Ryan/Rachel

Santana takes Ryan's hand and they walk out of the choir room to look for Rachel.

"What's your name?" Ryan asks.

"I'm Santana. But call me Auntie Tanna. How old are you?" Santana says smiling as Ryan is playing with the bottom of her 'Cheerios!' skirt.

"I'm 3! Why was mommy crying, Auntie Tanna?" Ryan asked.

"Someone hurt her. Let's go see her." Santana tells the 3 year old not knowing how to explain it. They find her in the Schools dance studio.

"Mommy! Where's your boo-boo?" Ryan asks hugging his mother.

"Why would I have a boo-boo?" Rachel asks laughing with Santana.

"Auntie Tanna told me you were crying because someone hurt you." Ryan said.

"I'm ok baby. Santana do you mind sleeping over tonight and cutting school tomorrow with me to watch Ry?" Rachel asks Santana.

"Of course. Come on Ryan lets go home and I'll let you watch a movie while mommy talks to someone." Santana says while winking at Rachel. Ryan holds her hand and Rachel passes Santana her car and house keys. Rachel gets the sign that she should talk to Mike. She gets her out her phone.

_**To: Mike**_

_**From: Rachel**_

_**Meet me on the bleachers in 5.**_

_**To: Rachel**_

_**From: Mike**_

_**Ok I'll see you there**_

"Hey." She hears a voice in front of her. She looks up to see Mike. She just waves. "Rachel I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'm an asshole. And you have every right to break up with me and I-" Mike gets cut off by her lips kissing his.

"Just shut up!" Rachel says laughing before hugging him. He hugs back and smiles.

"Do you know who did it?" Mike asks her. She shakes her head.

"Look it happened ages ago. Let's let it go. I have to go baby. Santana and Ryan are waiting for me back at the house. Can you drive me?" Rachel asks. Mike nods. When she is getting out the car he grabs her arm.

"I love you." Mike says to her.

'I love you to." Rachel says before kissing him.

"Eww! Mommy don't kiss him he has cooties!" They hear Ryan scream out the window. They look to see Santana and Ryan watching them. Ryan has a disgusted look on his face while Santana is cracking up.

"But my prince charming awaits." Rachel says laughing before hopping out of Mike's car

**Ok guys! Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review in that little box! Thanks bye guys!**


	2. I think I'm in love with you

**Hey guys! So I was rally impressed about the last chapter! 4 people added me to Alerts, 2 people added me to favorites and I got one review! Thanks guys! **

**Lily887787: Thank you! There will be a lot of make or break moments along with twists and turns! So buckle up!**

**I couldn't wait to write this so here we go!**

**Don't own glee. If I did there would be Cherry, Samchel and Finn wouldn't be such a dick in the first and second season.**

"So Momma Berry. What other secrets do I not know about you?" Santana said as she came down stairs in a gray v-neck and red plaid pajama's while scratching her head.

"Nothing." Rachel answered quickly. She was lying. There were a lot of things that she kept a secret from everyone. Mike, Santana, even Puck and he was really close with her.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Everyone has a secret. Even me. But we are best friends. You can tell me. Right Ryan?" Santana said before turning to Ryan.

"Yeah. I have a secret. My uncle's name is Blaine and he sings just like Mommy! He wears a jacket that has red and blue and he puts a lot of stuff in his hair." Ryan said, as his mother face palmed herself and Santana had her mouth open so wide she could catch a bunch of flies.

"Warbler Blaine is your brother! How did I not know this?"

"Well you never asked and I found out a month ago! So what's your secret since Ryan told you mine." Rachel said.

"I think...- wait can we put Ryan to bed before I tell you. I don't want him to get confused." Santana said. Rachel nodded and took Ryan upstairs. Before he went to bed he needed a couple things. His teddy bear, Kit (A/N: not a teddy bear kit. The teddy bears name was Kit. That is all. –Fighter). A bottle which was filled with strawberry milk. And Rachel needed to put on Veggie Tales which somehow made Ryan fall asleep. About 5 minutes later Rachel came down stairs with an over sized T-shirt that read "Can't sing". It was Mike's. Her pajama pants were basically just sweats from Victoria's Secret. She sighed and put the movie "The notebook" in her DVD player before sitting on floor under Santana, who was sitting on the couch.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Rachel asks Santana.

"I think I'm lesbian."

"Really? Santana that's great anyone in mind?" Rachel asks before Santana presses her lips against Rachel. As she comes back Rachel has her eyes closed. With her eyes still closed Rachel says "Well that was unexpected."

"I think I'm in love with you." Santana says.

**Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! Sorry its really short I'm not that good at writing. I just let my idea run loose so that's why this kinda sucks balls. Alright I have a proposition for you guys! I will write another chapter if I get at least _5_ reviews. That's all I ask. Hope you guys enjoyed see you later. **

**Stay strong,**

**~Fighter**


	3. Godmother

**Hey guys! So I FINALLY got 5 reviews for this! So here is chapter 3 of my son! Hope you enjoy! By the way did you like glee this week? I love it. Cassandra is such a fucking bitch! Are you team Jarley or Ryley? I'm both I can't decide honestly.**

To say that the next morning was awkward would be an understatement. It was _uncomfortable, _with a capital UN. Rachel was planning on getting ready for school but she remembered that she and Santana were gonna stay and watch Ryan. She got up early and made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yeah everyone thought she was vegan, but when she got pregnant the cravings were rolling in. And the biggest on was bacon. So she called quits on being a vegan. She heard Ryan's little feet run down the steps. Before she could react and get him someone else did.

"Hey Ryan! Are you hungry? I think your mommy is making you food. Let's go check." Santana said.

"Ok auntie Tanna." Ryan said still in his football pajamas. He and Santana made there way to the kitchen. Rachel put 2 plates in front of her. One had small units of food, which was Ryan's. Santana set him in his high chair. She sat down and she looked at Rachel.

"Hey." Santana said.

"Hi." Rachel responded.

"So are we gonna act like nothing ever happened last night. Like I didn't K-I-S-S you." Santana said spelling kiss out so Ryan didn't understand her.

"Santana what do you want me to say? I'm shocked. You're my best friend that's a girl other than Brittany and you just last night confessed that you love me!"

"I don't want you to hate me! You're my best friend other than Brittany too. Even though I'm in love with you I don't have a single chance! I only have a chance with Brittany but she's with wheels! And the worst part is I can never have kids if I'm a lesbian. Adopting won't be the same for me! You were blessed with Ryan. My life sucks. My best friend hates me, I will never have a girlfriend, and I could never have kids!" Santana said as she started to cry. Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Santana. I could never hate you. You're my best friend. I love you too but not like that. And Brittany. That's a totally different story. She loves you too. In the same way you love her. She and Artie won't be together for long honey. As for you having a kid. You already have one. You have Ryan. You're his godmother." Rachel said. As soon as she said, godmother Santana's head shot up. "Yep. Right now I am declaring you his god mother. His second mother pretty much. If anything happens to me, he is going to you first. So you have me, Brittany, Ryan, and the whole glee club. So whether you come out today or tomorrow I will be there supporting you." Rachel finished. Santana had tears in her eyes. They were happy tears. She hugged Rachel and Ryan clapped. She looked at Ryan and laughed.

"So why don't we get dressed and visit the Warblers and New Directions?" Rachel suggested. Santana nodded.

"Yay! We get to see uncle Blaine and his friends from gay Hogwarts." Ryan said. As soon as he said Gay Hogwarts, Rachel's head shot to Santana who was looking down guilty.

"I may or may not have been talking about Warblers. Anyway lets get dressed. Let me give Ryan Bear a bath and get him dressed while you have some time for yourself. We could get dressed and get coffee than go to Dalton real quick." Santana said picking up Ryan. Rachel nodded and took a quick shower. She got dressed in white pants with a black pull over sweater that fit her pretty big. But it was cute. Santana came out in a button up shirt that was blue with black skinny jeans. While Ryan looked like a football stud. He was wearing a letterman jacket that had a big R on it with simple jeans. His hair was pushed back but looked like Finn's hair. Rachel packed him a bottle and they left the house.

**Alright guys! That's it! So I decided…. This story will need 5 reviews to be updated. But A New Me won't need 5 reviews to be updated so don't worry. So hope you enjoyed! Review and See you later alligator.**


End file.
